Four Simple Words
by Cold Drake Queen
Summary: SLASH Squall x Siefer So what does he want? Just 4 simple words. And that is all they ever wanted.


Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy 8 do you really think Siefer would have been a bad guy and Squall end up loving Rinoa? I don't think so.

Warning: This fiction is rated M for laguage and adult situations. Reader discreation is advised. and the content here in does not necicerily reflect the views of the author or the beta.

A/N: Oh my gosh. I have finally done it. A Final Fantasy fic with my favorite pairing. gotta love the fire and ice pair. They are soo good for each other.

B/N: (Aniraangel) I could say more, but I don't know the characters, hence the lack of other comments.

* * *

I paced back and forth on the carpet of his room. Anger boiled over me.

I mean he couldn't do this to me. I was the sex god of Balamb. And who in their right mind could play with me like he has. Squall that's who, Squall fucking Leonhart, the ice princess, the savoir of the world.

God damn that ice! He had probably learned it from Shiva, that damn ice queen. They where close, almost as close as Ifrit and I.

He just sat there. Looking at me with those cold silver eyes. His arms folded like he was trying to warm himself. God he looked so sexy when he sulked.

Oh my where was I. Oh yes, I remember now.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I hissed at him.

"Four simple words," he said in that creamy silky voice of his.

Damn him, he was so damn fucking cold. He always managed to make my blood boil. Ever since we where kids he could always make me mad as hell.

"Fine I see how it is. I love you, Squall."

"Wrong."

"What!" Ok now I really felt like taking Hyperion to his ass. What the hell did he want from me, the little fucker.

"Those aren't the words I'm looking for."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't a fucking game. Fuck you Squall." I turned to leave. Damn his skinny, cute, pinchable ass.

"Almost."

"Almost!" I shot at him holding the door wide. Some damn cadet was looking at me down the hall. I gave the little shit a good glare before turning to look at the damn sexy asshole looking at me with hope in his eyes.

Ok that hit me. What the hell did I say? Lets see I told the little fucker I loved him. I told him to fuck off. Umm now where was the part I got. Shit I was bad at this whole guessing game crap.

A little smile touched his mouth as he watched me burn brain cells to figure it out. Oh god he's damn sexy when he smiles like that. Damn I'd love to claim those smirking lips. If only he'd stop playing these damn games with me.

"Squall what the hell do you want from me." I blew up at him. I really didn't care anymore that anybody could be listening to our conversation. "All I ever wanted from you was to screw you senseless. But you never let me fuck you. You would always blow me off and go to the damn Training Center. And then when I do catch up with you, you never want anything but a fight."

"Bingo."

"Bingo what? Squall you are fucking screwed in the head."

"Not really. But in your rant you managed to figure it out."

Oh fuck. Now what did I say again. Crap I hate it when I get verbal vomit.

I guess I must have blacked out when I started to think too much. I mean next thing I knew the door was closed and I was sitting on his bed. He stood over me looking down. Crap I hate that.

He leaned over me so that his mouth came near my ear. Oh god the warm breath on my ear made me shiver. "Figure it out yet?" Ok, that made me think harder. Until well I lost it again I guess it had something to do with the fact that he licked me.

Now how did he expect me to think when he was fucking licking my ear? Mind you I didn't care much. He could lick my ear like that for ages. Well not ages. The way he was going I would fucking jump his bones.

Sometime when my brain was working so hard my hands had drifted up to his ass. Well now that was pleasant. It's just as plushie soft as it looks. I flinched a little when I realized this; he was so going to kick my ass for that. Or was it because he had just nipped my ear. Damn brain, don't fail me now.

Damn what the hell was I trying to think about again.

Oh damn that mouth is talented. Ok I admit it. I'm not much of a thinker. Oh well how much can you think when the sexiest guy on the planet is giving you a hickey. What! Oh damn how did I miss that!

"Damn it princess, how do you expect me to think when you're latched to my neck like that?"

He giggled, he fucking giggles at me.

"Shut up Siefer and just do it."

Do it? Do what?

Oh crap cold hand! Wait what? I looked down to see an arm disappearing up my shirt. Now wasn't that interesting.

Fuck this whole thinking thing.

I grabbed that feminine waist and tossed the sexy brunette down onto the bed. And attacked his neck. Oh come on now. Don't think that of me. I know what I'm doing. Oh god he tasted good, kind of wild and all.

God this was going well. It isn't my birthday. What the hell? Did he just … Yep there it is again. The little kitten was grinding into me. Oh joy for me.

Oh well time to unwrap my present. Ooh soft shirt! Oh my god! Even softer skin! How the hell does he stay so fucking soft when he is in the field so much? Oh well thinking is not my strong point remember?

I continued my tasting as the little kitten mewed at me. It was so cute. I mean how could you not find this sexy cold thing making hot lustful noises because you were playing with his nipples? Oh and I must tell you they are beautiful. And I tell you that because you'll never find out yourself. Ha ha, unlucky you.

I don't know how it happened but this cute little lamp on the bedside table got knocked off. Imagine my surprise when I heard that thing shatter. Oh well what was the lamp to me it was Squall's room and Squall's lamp.

I did notice that while one of Squall's hands was intertwined in my hair the other was strangely absent.

What the fuck! He was rummaging in the side table. Trying to find something to beat me off with no doubt. Oh well I wasn't having any of that.

I reached over and took his wrist to pin above his head while I so gloriously played with them perky nipples. Have I mentioned how nice they are?

Anyway I moved on. I know staying there playing with those perfect things could have taken me all day. But I'll have to admit I'm not one for patience. And well if you had such a nice piece of ass in front of you I'm sure you would have moved on quickly as well.

While my mouth wasn't busy my hand were. I had to take off every one of those goddamn belts. Next time remind me to bring a knife to bed so that I can just cut the fuckers off him. I mean why do you need so many damn belts? Oh well, one down, five more to go.

Squall sat up just then. Like what the fuck did he think he was doing? I'm running this here damn show and well he isn't going to get away from me this time.

His hands came up and cupped my face. Oh soft hands! No wonder he wears gloves all the time. And well he leaned in for a kiss.

Yay me, party, party, party!

Well I didn't let a little, hot, passionate, hungry ... ahum ... kiss keep me from my task of getting those accursed belts off.

With a little internal whoop of joy that second belt hit the floor beside the bed. My hands then found their way down that oh so slender leg to the three belts found there. As one after another they unbuckled I kicked myself for not starting there. I mean wouldn't it have been more joyful if I had started at the easy belts first?

Anyway those three done I ran my hand up the inner thigh of my sex kitten. Cupping his groin with that hand. And I couldn't believe it, the little minx bucked into it.

Go Siefer, go Siefer; it's your birthday. Oh wait no it isn't. Oh well, Christmas in July. Damn it isn't July either. Damn no fucking cliché for this. Oh well. Guess you can't put a cliché on something this good.

As I took my time with the last belt he helped me out of my clothes. It's times like this I wonder why I wear so much. And well I'm sad to say a battle with this kitten flew through my head and I remembered too well how not having all this clothing was bad for your health when a gunblade was coming at you.

Those quick little hands had my coat and shirt off before I was done with the belt. And they where soon busy undoing my belt and pants. Damn this fucking belt! Slowing me down!

Oh well I did manage to get the belt off and onto the floor before he was done with mine. And well I kind of got myself free of his grasp and undid his fly with my teeth. Okay so I needed a little show off time. Fucking sue me. It wasn't as if he was complaining.

Mind you I guess I was a little. Once I got that fly undone I had to peel my plaything out of that tight leather. Leather is so good for showing that tight ass of his but damn is it hard to get off. But I managed to do it. And well at the same time his underwear went with them. And since I was at the end of the bed nearly standing I removed my pants as well.

Holy shit doesn't this guy believe in heaters. Oh well a little cold never bothered anybody when you could rub yourself against a nice warm body. And rub I did. I kissed him deeply while I did it, mostly to hold back my own moans while I did so. My kitten was quiet as he usually was. I was starting to wonder if those sounds earlier had been a figment of my imagination.

Oh well nothing to worry about.

"Ah Squall you got any lube in here?"

"I was reaching for it when the lamp broke."

Damn so that's what he was doing. Wait what? The Balamb Lion had lube in his bedside table? Shit this was getting freaky.

Ok this has to be a dream. Wake me up now. But then again it felt so real, nope no waking up.

I reached over and grabbed the lube from the side table. Hum how interesting the lube was half gone, and look at this, a dildo. Wait what? Squall had a dildo? Oh look and it vibrates too. Oh wait. What! Squall had a dildo.

"Had some fun did we?" I asked all cocky like.

"Ya well it took you long enough to get the point."

Oh shit that was hot, the mental picture of my little kitten twisting in pleasure and calling out my name. Well I'm just going to have to show him that I'm better then that little piece of fucking plastic.

I put a generous glob of lube on my fingers and started to prep my little kitten. Ah, so that's how you make him make sounds.

One finger twisted and looked, while the other hand held the writhing form beneath him.

"Siefer," Squall called out.

Oh not so quiet now are we princess. I guess I found what I wanted to find.

I added another finger to help me reach. And man did he moan and wiggle. Oh so cute. Ok me saying cute, that is so not me. Remind me to kick my own ass later for that thought.

And well it was starting to get too much for me. I needed this over and I needed it now. So like any good person I drew my fingers away from that tight warmth.

He hisses and glared at me when I did so. But soon softened those harsh eyes when I started to prep myself. I must say this lube was the best stuff I've ever felt. It was all kind of tingly when on sensitive skin. I must make a note to get some later.

Anyway back to the task at hand. When I felt I was slippery enough I leaned forward and kissed him. All softly like. Like I was apologizing for what was going to come next. I think he knew what was going on.

I guess he wasn't as ready for it as I was I mean he gasped when I entered him. But I couldn't help it. When I felt that tight warmth envelop me I just had to burry myself deeper. It took all my self-control not to pound into that tight ass savagely. Like fuck I had been waiting for this most of my adult life. How could I ruin it by just fucking ramming that sexy ass until I was done? I had a little chivalry left from being a knight.

I waited for what must have been hours. I mean it was just like that time compression stuff. It would play out then rewind then play out again. It was pure torture.

"Move damn you." He hisses at me. Oh my kitten used a bad word, points for you. Points for me for making you use a bad word.

"Anything for you Squall." I whispered before I started to move.

Oh glorious day. I can't explain how wonderful this feels. I don't think I have ever felt something so goddamn good. I can't wait for the orgasm that comes with it. I mean if this is better then the fucking orgasms I've had before the orgasm from this has to be so mind blowing I don't think I would be able to function for years.

And oh the sounds, I never before realized how the sounds of someone in the throws of passion could drive you more, and more. I mean the more he moaned, the faster I went. And the faster I went, the more he moaned.

So this was that crap about every action has a reaction crap. Oh I love it now. Never got it before. I guess I do now. And what a good little piece of useless crap it is.

I knew I wasn't too long for this so I reached between our bodies and grabbed that think shaft of his. Oh it was warm. And it twitched with my every movement. I just wouldn't tell him before I started.

And well I guess he had lost his mind sometime before because when I started to stroke him he broke down into incoherent babbling. I caught my name every now and again, so that was good. He was thinking of my oh-so-sexy self screwing him senseless.

And then well, the world just ended. Or it was ending. The orgasm hit me. It hit him too. But it must have hit me harder because our screams intermingled, but mine was louder in my ears. Shit that was fucking wonderful. And well I worked it out as long as I could. I milked him dry before he had milked me dry. But as soon as that was over I couldn't hold myself anymore. I just had to collapse onto his sweaty form.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear. Thank you? Thank you! That was fucking awesome. He should have said it. Oh well I guess I can't win them all.

"Shh princess, I still have to think of those 4 words you want from me."

He giggled! He fucking giggled at me again! What the fuck was his damn problem.

"Would you like to do this again to help you think?" What? Did he just say that we could do it again?

"You would let me fuck you again?"

"You got it again."

"Got what again?"

"Siefer just shut up and screw me again."

Are you sure it isn't my birthday?

* * *

Now be kind and review. If you do you get cookies! And if you figure out the 4 words you get two cookies! 


End file.
